


five people Sam Carter met in 2265...

by Medie



Category: Babylon 5, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam runs into a few of Susan's friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	five people Sam Carter met in 2265...

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Nothing Important Happened Today (or "today, we saw rocks")](http://archiveofourown.org/works/64628)

5.

Meeting Michael Garibaldi is quite possibly one of the most embarrassing moments of Samantha Carter's life. That, considering her years in the SGC and the orbit of Jack and Daniel's traveling circus routine, is no small feat as she's managed to rack up an impressive list.

It happens on Babylon 5 (oh god, Daniel would love this place), Susan's been in meetings and Sam's spent the day in the Zocalo. She returns to their assigned quarters, arms loaded, and feeling insufferably pleased with herself.

The rooms have a real shower, an honest to goodness shower, and she indulges herself in the hot water and the pleasant ache already building between her thighs.

She comes with Susan's name on her lips, the fantasy of Susan's hand in place of hers and she's humming when she steps out into the cool air. The plans for the evening, which she's been working on all day, include dinner so that's next on her list. Clad in a new robe, a pale blue thing that clings in places Susan's going to love, she's headed for the kitchen unit when she hears it.

A low, smooth chuckle that's loaded with amusement and definitely does not belong to Susan.

"So..." a male voice announces from the sofa and she looks to see him grin, "You must be Sam."

4.

Her first face to face meeting with Stephen Franklin isn't exactly all that face to, well, face. Not technically, anyway. With Earth quarantined due to the Shadow plague (Susan sneers every time ISN calls it the Drakh virus saying, "they fired the gun, they didn't make the bullet.") an actual meeting is impossible but Sam still has questions.

For as many stories as she's told Susan about the Goa'uld, Susan's told her just as many about the Shadows and it's readily apparent in the reports coming from the Excalibur - which they're not technically supposed to be receiving - they haven't been. Gideon and his people are searching blind and, well, she's got time on her hands and an inclination toward meddling.

It's an inclination that Susan's of a mood to indulge. When Sam makes the case for helping, she laughs and gets her a secure transmission to Earth on Gold Channel.

They don't speak about it but, when Susan kisses her goodbye and leaves for the bridge, Sam feels the gratitude underneath it all. Susan has too many friends trapped on a world that means too much even now and that's another reason for the steel in her spine when she sits behind the desk and smiles.

"Dr. Franklin? I'm Sam, Sam Carter and I think I can help."

3.

Susan's asked to head the next medical conference on the plague, she does it as a favor to John. The last one, she missed, and Lochley handled it. All things being what they are, the Interstellar Alliance isn't in the mood to have that kind of mess again so it's falling to Susan. Susan's instinct is to scream hell no (something she keeps pointing out to Sam) but it's John and...well, she can't.

Having heard more than her fair share about John Sheridan, Sam's built up an image in her mind that would give the Terminator a run for his money and she's curious to meet him. Unfortunately, he's cancels and, after a day of the conference, she understands why. She'd be terrified to face Susan Ivanova after getting her into this too.

Calling the conference bedlam is being generous to the conference and insulting to bedlam, there's absolute chaos every which way and everyone is yelling for Susan.

If they make it through the conference, John Sheridan's going to have a whole new problem and, she thinks, Stephen may live to rue the day the Quarantine gets lifted.

It'll probably be the day Susan kills him. Very, very slowly.

Meanwhile, Sam's actually been busy. Thanks to Michael, she is officially Samantha Carter of Mars, an employee of Edgars' Industries on loan to Captain Ivanova's ship. She's been making a name for herself with controversial theories on treating the plague, she and Stephen have been dreaming them up and since she is the only one of their team able to be at the conference, she's quite popular.

In the day and a half they've been on Mars, she's met and argued with more people than even she can keep straight so, when a little dark-haired man shuffles up to her, Sam's so tired she doesn't think anything of it.

"A pleasure, Miss Carter," he greets her politely, his manner almost courtly as he holds out one gloved hand. "I wished to say I'm quite looking forward to hearing your speech. It seems you've finally managed to land on the right track and," he smiles, she shivers, "out perform these...mundanes."

She manages a thank you, shaking his hand, and doesn't miss the slight hint of confusion on his face. She's not sure why, but somehow that confusion feels like a victory.

He doesn't give her an explanation, or his name, when he steps back. "Please, give my regards to your lovely Captain Ivanova." The way he says Susan's name is familiar but he's lost in the crowd before she can ask why.

That night, she shares the incident with Susan and hears the name Bester for the first time.

2.

Alien worlds are nothing new to Sam Carter, she's stepped on more than she can count (and, for an instant, wishes Teal'c were with her. He would know the number right down to the decimal.) But none of those worlds could have ever prepared her for Minbar.

When she emerges from the shuttle she stops so fast, Susan slams firmly into her back and sends her stumbling.

It's the most beautiful world she's ever seen so it's unsurprising its most famous citizen is equally so.

Delenn is exquisite in a way Sam's never really seen before. She sees shades of Janet in the strength exuded by the Minbari woman but it's beyond that. Beyond just about everything. Standing before her, Sam feels ungainly and every inch the awkward teenager she used to be.

Until that is, Delenn smiles and speaks, "Samantha," she greets pleasantly, holding out a hand. "It is wonderful to finally meet you."

It is, and Sam can see how she would inspire a whole race to fight a war.

1.

It's strangely under whelming when she meets John for the first time.

Which is possibly because of how... It's very hard to see someone as a living legend when the first part of them you meet is their ass.

No, really.

It's a relief to know that even hundreds of years in the future, humanity still has a habit of losing socks. She knows this because John Sheridan does and it's a faintly hilarious image. Soldier, statesman, legend, she's heard them all used to describe the man - though not by Susan with any actual belief; she can't quite get the last two out with a straight face - and now, she can add 'man unable to find his socks' to the list.

Actually, it's sock and he's digging around beneath what passes for a sofa among the Minbari. She catches snatches of complaints about Delenn, house guards, Shadow conspiracies, and possibly even Garibaldi gets the blame.

She can't help herself, she really can't, so instead she grins a wicked little grin and says, "So, you must be John."

To her credit?

She doesn't laugh when he hits his head.

Well, not much.


End file.
